Sooty at the Seaside
Sooty at the Seaside is a series 3 episode that first aired on October 30, 2003. It was written by Will Ing. Plot It's a hot day here in Hotel Sooty, and Vicki has made free drinks for all the guests. When Vicki leaves to get more drinks from the kitchen, Soo complains that it is too hot, which Sooty fixes by shoving her in ice to cool her down. Sweep wants to go to the beach, but it's too far away. This gives Sooty the idea of bringing the beach to the hotel, making it a seaside resort, and the gang all agree. Meanwhile, Richard starts a new project with Butch to build a summer house. Butch is not all in the idea though, and would just rather sleep all day. He also complains that it's too hot to go build summer houses and would rather wait until it's cooler. Regardless of Butch's disagreement, Richard gets him to work as a team to start constructing the summer house. Then, Miki joins in on Sooty's seaside idea and goes to mend the deck chairs. He then reminds Soo to keep it a surprise for Richard and Vicki. Sweep is then seen blowing up a inflatable pool until he faints from lack of air. Richard is enthusiasticly setting up the equipment for the summer house and catches Butch sleeping on the job in a tent he set up, "checking to make sure the shade works." Sweep helps out again by getting some water for the pool. The tap is being used by Richard, but Sweep manages to steal the hoses from the tap to get the water in the pool. Richard, wondering where the water has gone, goes into the kitchen to find the hoses missing. Sooty pumps up the pool as Sweep fills the pool with water. Richard finds the hose Sweep is using and pulls it back to the room, causing Sweep to be dragged around the hotel while holding on the hose. As revenge, Sweep finds the hose Richard is using and squirts him in the face with the water. Sooty and Sweep put in some fake seaweed and jellyfish in the pool to make it more realistic, while Soo gets changed for sunbathing. Richard also goes out to change his soaken shirt and Butch goes off for a nap. Sooty wakes him up asking where the sand is and allows him to take it, but he unknowingly takes the cement instead. Soo returns and notices the sand Sooty put in is grey, which he then fixes by putting in some lemon juice. Miki comes in with broken deck chairs and Soo agrees to fix them with some cloth, which Sweep then rips out from one of Richard's shirts, as he goes out and deals with an inpatient guest. The chairs are repaired and the seaside experience is ready, complete with a barbecue from Scampi. Soo calls all the guests in to come in and enjoy the event, titled "Sooty on Sea." Vicki comes to Richard and Butch to check up on the summer house, but one of the walls collapses, a result of rotten cement and old bricks. Sooty then tells them about "Sooty on Sea," and Richard asks where he got the sand, to which Sooty tells him it was a bit grey. Richard is shocked and tells him that the cement will turn into solid, but Vicki assures him it will only happen if it mixes with water... or lemon juice. All seems to go well during the event, until one of the guests scream in pain after their feet gets stuck in cement boots. Then, Scampi's barbecue causes a small fire from the overheating sausages. Vicki ushers everybody out of the smoke and Butch tries to get the woman out of the concrete boots. The event seemed to be a failure, but all hope it not lost in the end, as Richard encourages everybody to work as a team to fix it up. The hotel reopens and the event is held outside now. Everyone is happy again, except the woman who is still stuck in concrete. Sooty uses his magic to make the concrete disapear and everybody cheers. Sooty on Sea is a roaring success! Characters Sooty Sweep Soo Miki Scampi Richard Butch Vicki Song Sooty on Sea Gallery Sooty at the Seaside/Gallery Category:Season 3